fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skaczmy
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Przeznaczenie" |obrazek = 736px-Trampolines take to the skies.jpg |scenariusz = Jim Bernstein |scenariusziscenografia = Kaz Kim Roberson |rezyseria = Robert F. Hughes |podpis = Wszyscy patrzą na latające trampoliny.}} Fineasz i Ferb tworzą sieć trampolin w Danville, używając do tego przycisku antygrawitacyjnego. Przypadkowo Fretka również zostaje dotknięta działaniem przycisku i zaczyna lewitować na oczach rodziny Jeremiasza. Tymczasem Dundersztyc tworzy Prawdo-Mowo-Inator, który testuje na zawsze szczerym Abrahamie Lincolnie. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się w ogródku Flynn-Fletcher’ów gdzie Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe skaczą na trampolinie. Po niedługiej chwili Fineasz stwierdza, że byłoby świetnie, gdyby dosłownie wszędzie były trampoliny. Ferb prezentuje swoją zawieszkę (antygrawitacja osobista), a jego przyrodni brat już wie co będą dzisiaj robić. Chłopiec zauważa także zniknięcie swojego zwierzaka, co podkreśla stałym zwrotem: „Gdzie jest Pepe?” Akcja przenosi się do tajnej kryjówki Agenta P, gdzie Pepe dostaje wytyczne od Majora Monograma. Otóż zauważono jak Dundersztyc wychodzi z domu z listą zakupów, na której znalazły się cztery rzeczy: jajka (eggs), witaminy (vitamins), lód (ice) i pory (leeks). Pierwsze litery angielskich nazw tych produktów, tworzą wyraz „evil” co tłumaczy się jako „zło”. Agent P ma dopilnować, aby jego wróg nigdy nie podał tej potrawy. Tymczasem Fretka jest w kuchni, gdzie jej mama informuje ją o tym, że zaprosiła rodzinę Johnsonów na brancz. Dziewczyna wpada w panikę i zaczyna ją mdlić. Ogarnięta chęcią pokazania siebie i swojej rodziny z jak right|200pxnajlepszej strony, zaczyna nerwowo sprzątać dom. Przez okno, zauważa wynalazek chłopców – Maximus Antygrawitacyjny, którym nieopatrznie strzela w siebie i zaczyna lewitować. W rozpaczy szuka przycisku cofającego, po który, jak się okazuje Fineasz i Ferb dopiero poszli do sklepu. Z domu słychać krzyk mamy, która prosi córkę, aby otworzyła drzwi. Mija kilka chwil, zanim dziewczyna dociera trzymając się przy tym różnych przedmiotów i wpuszcza gości. left|200px Przenosimy się na podwórko, gdzie są już Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet. Dołącza do nich Izabela. Fineasz informuje ją, co mają zamiar dziś robić, jednak dziewczyna ma pewne obiekcje. Wolałaby, strzelać promieniem w siebie, a nie w trampoliny. Jednak nikt nie zwraca na to większej uwagi i już po chwili rozpoczyna się wielkie skakanie. Akcja przenosi się do Spółki Zło, gdzie na Pepe Pana Dziobaka, czekają już: jajka, witaminy, lód i pory. Dundersztyc wyjaśnia na nagraniu, które zostawił, że nie ma pojęcia co jedzą dziobaki. Informuje go także, aby nie niszczył jego inatora. Jednak Agent P, ma zamiar to zrobić, na co nie right|200pxpozwala mu zastawiona na niego pułapka. Dundersztyc przedstawia mu swój Prawdomowoinator, dzięki któremu wszyscy mówią prawdę. Dla ozdoby stoi left|200pxna nim także Lincoln. Nemezis Pepe zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę „Kłamstwa”. Wracamy do kuchni Flynn-Fletcher’ów, gdzie Fretka próbuje walczyć z antygrawitacyjną mocą, starając nie skompromitować się przy tym, co wychodzi jej lepiej lub gorzej. Widzimy jak tymczasem, Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele beztrosko bawią się na lewitujących trampolinach. Dundersztyc przylatuje nad stadion, aby użyć swojego inatora. Po chwili, piłka rzucona wysoko w niebo trafia w robotyczną wersję Lincolna i uszkadza jego układ lojalności, co prowadzi do tego, że chcę on zniszczyć Dundersztyca. Fineasz, Ferb z przyjaciółmi przerywają zabawę, aby napić się lemoniady. Dopada ich zdenerwowana Fretka. Chłopcy obiecują siostrze, że zamontują przycisk cofający. Tymczasem mała Zuzia robi wszystko, aby skompromitować Fretkę, przed Jeremiaszem i jego rodzicami. Dziewczynka rzuca kolekcjonerskim talerzykiem z kaczuszką Momo w stronę Fretki. Dziewczyna łapie go, używając przy tym za podporę głowy mamy Jeremiasza. Zdenerwowana Linda, rozkazuje Fretce opowiedzenie całej prawdy. Akcja przenosi się do Dundersztyca, gdzie robot-Lincoln, nieopatrznie niszczy stery i wszyscy zaczynają lecieć w dół nad domem Fineasza i Ferba. Promień z inatora trafia w Zuzię, a ta przyznaję się, że chciała skompromitować Fretkę. Po chwili dodaje także, że Fretka fruwa. Gdy mama Zuzi, zarzuca jej kłamstwo, Fretka staje w jej obronie i próbuje zademonstrować skutki wynalazku chłopców, co jednak się jej nie udaje, gdyż Fineasz i Ferb podłączyli przycisk, przez co ich siostrę ponownie zaczyna działać grawitacja. Dziewczyna przewraca na siebie stół, a ojciec jej chłopaka stwierdza, że przypomina mamę Jeremiasza. Tymczasem, nie panujący nad swoim inatorem Dundersztyc , nabija nim wszystkie lewitujące trampoliny, a także wynalazek chłopców, który Fretka usiłowała pokazać mamie. Prosi Zuzię, aby potwierdziła jej wersję, ale ona krzyczy tylko z dziewczęcą niewinnością: „Bańka!” Zakończenie Fragment piosenki Kłamstwa. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Kłamstwa * Quirky Worky Song Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Schodząc po schodach jeden z nich podnosi się, a dziobak wskakując do niego wpada do bazy. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pierwszy raz rodzina Johnson odwiedza rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher. * Pierwszy raz Zuzia ujawnia swoją złą stronę. Powiązanie z serią * Podczas piosenki po raz kolejny pojawia się fez ("Pepe Pan Aktor", "Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje"). * Drugi raz została stworzona maszyna antygrawitacyjna ("Tajny agent Carl"). * Trzeci raz Fretka przypadkowo zostaje postrzelona przez wynalazek braci ("Rozdwojona osobowość", "Zabawa w chowanego"). * Blay'n i Święty Mikołaj pojawiają się w piosence Kłamstwa ("Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba", "Kolejka: Musical"). * Drugi raz Dundersztyc ma robota Lincolna ("Urodziny mamy"). * Już drugi raz Fretka lewituje ("Klątwa Fretki"). * Drugi raz Dundersztyc buduje robota, który chce go niszczyć ("Przyłapiaczki"). Aluzje * Portal - w jednej ze scen Baljeet skacze pomiędzy dwoma trampolinami. Wygląda to tak, jakby spadał przez "niekończące" się portale. * Elvis Presley - Dundersztyc w piosence Kłamstwa ubrany jest w strój Elvisa Presleya. * Hulk - w angielskiej serii robot Lincoln mówi "Honest Abe Lincoln Smash" co przypomina slogan Hulka "Hulk Smash".. Błędy * Gdy po prośbie Lindy, Fretka schyla się do szuflady, widzimy w tle dzbanek wody, jednak później woda zamienia się w sok pomarańczowy. * Gdy Linda prosi Fretkę by wyjęła 10 talerzy, to powinna poprosić o 9, ponieważ tyle było osób. en:Let's Bounce